Two Drifters
by Tif S
Summary: Spoilers for the musical crossover. AU: After the events of Duet, both Kara and Barry are more shaken than they'd like to admit. Can Mon-El and Iris help them? Main pairings: Karamel and Westallen Other dynamics include: SuperFlash friendship, Flashvibe friendship, Supervibe friendship, SuperWest friendship, Mon-El/ Iris friendship among others.
1. Stay

_**A/N: This idea came about after watching the Superflash musical crossover and imagining how the aftermath could play out for Karamel, WestAllen and others. I marked it as a crossover, because I will probably include Flash characters as well. This is mostly/ hurt comfort/romantic and friendship fluff. And will ignore the show's events in terms of action. I'm marking this as AU as well, because well, after next week it probably will be. Title comes from Moon River. I don't own Flash or Supergirl, credit goes to CW, DC and respective owners.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Stay**

They'd made it back successfully to Earth 38 after the extravaganza that was Kara and Barry's shared consciousness, which apparently included them being lounge singers for whom Barry had summarized was not so much an overprotective father with issues with his son (that looked eerily like her, well she still wasn't sure what she and Mon-El were life saving kiss notwithstanding) dating the daughter of a gang leader that looked eerily like his foster father and his what he had assumed was his ex-fiancee. (Relationship status: it's freaking complicated). He was just a really bad man that had crossed and reverse crossed Teams Flash and Arrow multiple times over, and how the hell had he ended up in their subconscious Hepburn/Sinatra West Side Story coma dream? She took a deep breath as she entered her apartment building after an extra extra long checkup by Alex and Mon-El and J'onn and everyone at the DEO punctuated by constant recaps and teasing Winn about his singing voice, which he vehemently denied, followed by Kara challenging him to karaoke on a weekend when neither of them were actually having their lives threatened or being arrested.

Her couch had never been such a welcome sight, and she was going to take a nap, she really was, but then she noticed the television was on, and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ was playing, and Audrey Hepburn was singing. Kara could almost feel the stage lights from earlier, and this made her want to pass out even more.

"I stole Alex's extra key, and she will definitely kill me later, but you still seemed off and..." The voice was familiar, achingly so.

"Mon-El." Despite her confusion, a delirious smile crept onto her face as she noticed the Daxamite standing timidly in the middle of her living room.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry for basically breaking in."

"Breaking in would imply property destruction…" She looked around. "And nothing seems broken. I think one friend getting arrested this week is enough."

Mon-El nodded. "So...we should...talk right?"

Kara peeled off her jacket throwing it on the couch haphazardly before tumbling on top of it. She was too tired to even consider hanging it on a hook, much less having a proper conversation. "Can we just wait on that?" She cringed, knowing it probably came across rude, if the way Mon-El's face changed was any indication. His hands found his pockets and his foot scuffed the ground.

"I'll just...let myself out then."

"Mon-El…" She shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

He stopped midway to the door.

"I…" Kara sighed. "Stay...please." Her voice climbed, an octave even as her words could barely be made out as more than a whisper.

Mon-El turned and saw Kara's state clearly for the first time since they'd arrived back. Despite eight to nine hours spent sleeping... or the forced hypno -coma equivalent, dark craters could still be made out under her eyes. She was curled up as far back as the couch would allow, and she trembled, whether from cold or the shock of events catching up, Mon-El wasn't entirely sure, but he did know that getting shot was traumatic for anyone, especially when you're used to being bulletproof. He did recall where Kara kept the throw blanket, and went to retrieve it from the bedroom closet without a word. The conversation could wait. Right now, he was just glad she was safe, that she was here with him, and perhaps _selfishly_ that she hadn't kicked him out.

It could all change in an instant, but as he covered her, Mon-El couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being able to return the favor and take care of her like she took care of everyone else.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The title of this story comes from a lyric from Moon River originally by Frank Sinatra, later performed by Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's and performed beautifully by Melissa Benoist on Tuesday's episode: "Two drifters off to see the world, there's such a lot of world to see" and that lyric, well it made me think of both of these couples, and this story was born.**_


	2. Shadows and Congratulations

_**A/N: Chapter two is ready. Hope you enjoy. This fact has not changed but is worth repeating. I own neither Supergirl nor the Flash. They belong to DC CW and respective owners. Just having a bit of fun.**_

* * *

 __ **Chapter Two: Shadows and Congratulations**

The euphoria hadn't died down. They were _engaged_. They were engaged, and it felt right. It felt better. Iris could say that her feelings hadn't changed at all. As they lay beside each other, Barry's lightning warmth drifting toward her and causing her to shudder with a childlike enthusiasm, she knew that this time it was for the right reason, as it probably had been before, but back then she knew, it'd been hidden by Wally's revelation, trying to contact Savitar, fear that jolted and skittered like baby bunnies. And she knew she wouldn't doubt him again, because while it had felt different, it also felt much the same. And it was perfect.

She felt Barry stiffen beside her. Adrift in her thoughts, it took her a while to realize that he had fallen asleep, his arm still draped around her. Of course this fact was unsurprising. With all that had happened, a good night's sleep was definitely in order. Caitlin had practically prescribed as much. It seemed she had caught onto something that Iris had missed. Had he told her about the engagement? But looking down as her fiance slept, Iris had a feeling it had been in reference to more than just late night romance. His brow was creased, and he jerked around on the bed. His mouth moved as she saw the telltale sign. He was biting his tongue, obviously aware enough to keep from waking her, but still lost.

"Barry…" Iris squeezed Barry's wrist gently. "Barry!" She dug her nails in, wincing against the pain she was obviously causing, but too frightened to give it more than a passing thought. What if it was a side effect? Wally had said he'd been hit with some kind of hypnosis. He'd seemed fine when he'd woken up though. There was a chance it was a normal nightmare, but what if it wasn't?

"I'is…" Barry blinked, his voice groggy. He sat up, and his eyes were wide, searching. "Iris…" He managed to blink it away quickly ( _speedster...of course he wouldn't let you see it_. Iris sighed).

"Are you okay?" She knows as soon as she asks that it was the wrong question.

Barry sat up and put his arms around her. "I'm fine." He studies her in the same careful way he has of studying everything, the scientist in him looking for cracks, looking for something that indicates a failure. It's as if he thinks she'll walk away...even after she promised him everything. The lyrics from that cheesy song, that cheesy perfectly timed utterly Barry Allen move enter her mind then, and she thinks that Barry is crazy if he thinks she'll leave after he made himself that vulnerable, but the seriousness of his examination, it makes her think that maybe it isn't. He's genuinely worried about _her_ in this moment in the same way that he always has even when he's the one that is hurt.

"Bar…" Iris pulls back. "Talk to me baby…"

The intensity with which he grabs her would be terrifying if she didn't recall the same scrambling grasp reaching for Joe's collar when he was twelve and having a rough night. Iris obliges leaning closer and letting Barry run his fingers through her hair, marking the absent pattern, twirling and tilting. She knows, it may take him a while to get a word out, but she waits, content in what comfort she can provide, but worried nonetheless. She wonders what actually happened in that dream state. She wants to know. She wants to help, but what will she find out?

* * *

When Barry and Iris enter STAR labs the next day, Iris knows the news had already spread. The lab is decorated in the most gaudy of fashions that rivals HR's earlier Valentine's Day attempt. White and red and flash lightning gold adorn the walls, and so many balloons that Iris is almost certain the man had robbed a party store at some point.

"BA, Mrs. BA, congratulations my friends." HR himself is already waiting in the cortex, plastic trays of personalized java orders balanced precariously in one hand as the other reaches for awkward and only partially invasive one armed hugs.

"Thanks man." Barry's grin is back in place as he reaches out quickly to grab the falling coffee cup and places it carefully on the cortex table. It's as if last night's terror never happened.

"It seems Francesco is otherwise occupied so if you need a best man...I'm happy to…"

"HR, we already told you." Caitilin entered the cortex then followed closely by Wally and Joe. "Cisco's only went to pick up some other guests who might want to celebrate."

"Dude, he already asked the last time," Wally said. "Just because things got...sidetracked," Wally sighed. "He asked Cisco already. I don't think that gets revoked. But when I ask Jesse, you're on the shortlist." Wally shook his head slightly as he exchanged a look with Barry.

Iris didn't doubt that HR would end up a part of their wedding somehow. The man had skills that could actually make him a decent wedding planner, not that she would admit it. But he tried, and that counted for a lot around here. It really did.

"Wait...other…?" Barry trailed.

"You'll see." Caitlin smiled. "Congratulations you guys. Iris…"

Iris showed Caitlin the ring and the squealing began in earnest as Barry placed a hand in his ear speeding in the hallway and nearly running into Julian.

"Allen…" Julian sighed. "Watch where you're going." But his face had a slight smile. "I know it's exciting and all but rules of the road still apply to engaged persons."

"Yeah, sorry." Barry slumped against the wall.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet mate." Julian raised his eyebrows as he observed the speedster. He didn't look good at all. His face was gaunt and he kept blinking as if he was fighting to stay awake.

Barry shook his head. "No, that's not it."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Savitar would it? It's only because I find the excitement endearing otherwise I would never agree, but if you need me to…"

"No, no nothing like that. Did Cait tell you about the…?"

"Spit it out."

"Themusicmeisterandthecomamusical."

Julian frowned. "We didn't exactly get a chance to chat. But I'm sure it was somewhat entertaining right? You lot do seem to enjoy blasting songs at ear bleed levels."

Barry's skittishness seemed to increase then, and Julian immediately felt himself wanting to choke on his foot. Allen was always on some sort of edge, overly hyper, cheerful… it was enough to make sharing an office with him on an almost constant basis a bit of an annoyance, but this was different somehow. This was fear.

There was a blast of blue light in the hallway, and Barry and Julian exchanged a look. Confronting him about whatever was wrong would have to wait. They had company.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So a bit of humor thrown in. Fair warning, though it's probably expected, the fluff and angst will blend fairly well, but this will not as of yet unless I come up with an idea or receive a suggestion that suits it involve much in the way of action. The focus will be on the couples and the friendships.**_


	3. Six Degrees

_**A/N: Okay, it is safe to say that humor is a third subgenre. This fic is basically turning into angst humor and fluffiness, not that that's a bad thing let's be honest. It's needed.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Six Degrees**

J'onn really should have recalled what the blue light meant, not that he was expecting it, but Cisco Ramon entering the DEO could most certainly not mean anything good. In spite of, and maybe because of the grin

"Hi...uh… J'onn right? Sorry about the crash and all." The young man said, his face falling at the sight of J'onn's serious expression. "Do you know where Kara is?"

"She is at home. Is this a matter of urgency Cisco?"

"Uh…" Cisco tried to hide his smile. "Well, a mutual friend of ours finally managed to pop the question so I came to invite her to the party."

"Mr. Allen I'd assume?"

"How'd you…?"

"I am a martian, not blind or deaf."

"An engagement party? Sounds fun." Winn spoke from his place at the monitors.

"You guys should come."

"Send my congratulations along." J'onn said.

"You're not coming?" Winn said. "I think you need a break more than anyone…" At J'onn's glare, Winn backtracked. "Not that you work too much Sir. You actually do just the right amount. I mean...uh, is it possible for you to ignore that?"

Cisco raised his eyebrows. He thought he misspoke a lot.

"Agent Schott, take Cisco to Kara's apartment." J'onn turned and walked away.

"Yes Sir…" Winn sighed as he turned his attention to logging out of the computer. "So, you're a friend of Barry's?"

"Yep." Cisco popped the P as he looked around the DEO. "Man this place is _sweet_. I haven't seen tech like this…" _Since the Dominator ship._ It remained unspoken. That whole incident...well it still didn't sit well with him. Not exactly something he wanted to bring up with a friend of a friend of his best friend.

"Pretty cool right? I'm Winn by the way."

"Cisco."

"Right, you gave Kara the extrapolator." Winn snapped his fingers. "Which was then stolen by that sociopath…" He trailed off tapping his hand on his knee as he sighed. "Sorry about that."

Cisco scoffed. "Having tech stolen by evil weirdos is pretty much commonplace by now. Not your guys' fault."

"Were you in their coma musical too? Kara was asking me about karaoke." Winn said.

Cisco shrugged. "Uh...I think so?" It came out like a question. "Things were kinda trippy. It may have been mentioned..."

Winn stood smirking. "You were right?"

"Like I said… it may have come up." Cisco rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, so Kara's at her apartment?"

"Yeah, come on."

Cisco shook his head. "I've got a faster way." He then grabbed Winn's arm as he opened a breach.

* * *

Kara leaned further into Mon-El's embrace. The logical part of her mind was wondering if it was such a good idea before they even had a chance to talk about the fallout, but the part of her mind that was still trapped, still reliving the moments of that weird hypno dream cared less and less with every passing minute. It was nice, and that's all there was to it...until it wasn't.

A blinding flash caused Mon-El to sit up.

"Hold on, you didn't say anything about us actually ending up in her house. I thought we were going to... wait at the front door at least." Kara blinked as she heard...Winn… was that Winn in her house? Sure enough,she turned around to see Winn...and Cisco?

"Would this be considered a break in?" Mon-El asked.

Kara simply stared.

* * *

 _ **So, it's officially going to crossover next chapter with Kara, Mon-El and Winn going to Earth 1 for the engagement party as Iris tries to talk to Barry about the events of the previous night, and Mon-El overhears a conversation that clarifies things.**_


End file.
